10 words challenge Skulduggery Pleasent
by TheRaggidyGallifreyan
Summary: Story made by 10 random words selected by my reviewers with a chosen character . Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Contact Skulduggery Suited Girly Layout Bedroom Lightbulb** **Picture Picture frame Girl** Evie -

* * *

Skulduggery sighed. His contact wanted to meet at her house instead of at a coffee shop or somewhere where she couldnt kill him without anyone noticing. He rang the doorbell of her house and a tall man dressed in a suit answered the door. "You are Mr. Pleasant here to see Miss Evie am I correct?" he said, looking down his nose at Skulduggery who was dressed in his usual disguise. The fake face China made him was malfunctioning. He realised this when he was walking around the town and an old woman screamed and then fainted when she saw him. The butler gave him one last disapproving look and led him to an extremely girly bedroom. The layout of the house was quite complex and he wasnt sure if he would be able to remember his way out if the situation arose. A little girl stood in the middle of the room. "What you are seeking lies within a picture. This picture lies in the Bespoke household. The picture frame is chipped. It is a Bespoke heirloom. Good luck." And with that he was thrown out onto the street.

* * *

- So, another 10 word challenge. Review with your 10 words and a character from Skulduggery Pleasent (is it ent or ant!?) and I will turn it ino a short oneshot! Bye xx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Smile_****** _Shudder_**** _Hangover_**** _Pig_**** _Dagger_**** _Murder_**** _Computer_**** _Love_**** _**Poison**___ **_Fear_****** _Butcher_**** -

* * *

Shudder smiled and clutched the dagger. The butchers eyes were full of fear as Anton dipped the blade in a vial of clear liquid. "Poison. Taken straight from the poison sac of a black widow. Said to cause immense pain. Lets see if its true." Anton drove the dagger into the stomach of a pig carcass behind the butcher. The man squealed and covered his head with his arms. He remained like this until Anton spoke again "Now. Hand over the computer chip." The heavy man nodded rapidly and hobbled off into a back room. A smile formed on Antons black lips when the man returned. He pressed a small container into Antons palm and retreated up the stairs. Shudder returned to his living quarters moments later. He kicked the corpse of his girlfriend aside. "Who needs love when you have the means for world dominance, right Miss Cain?" he smirked. Darquesse looked at Fletcher who was bound and gagged in a corner. She nodded and made a swift slashing move with her hand and Fletcher slumped forward, motionless. The Stephanie in her screamed and cried but Darquesse shut that part of her brain off, mid-scream. -

* * *

R&R! Remember, 10 words and a Skulduggery Pleasent character! This chapter was brought to you by "me". They were a guest reviewer. I did have to add a word because you only gave me 9! Thank you for reviewing! Also! Check out Collabermouth. Its an account made by me and TheGalInblack so we can collab with each other and other authors. Our email is in the Bio. Just email us saying who you wanna collab with and any story ideas you have! Bye xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-man, Explosion, Chocolate, Topshop, Toenail, Goodygooygumdrops, Paperclip, Knife, Eugene.

* * *

Eugene couldnt concntrate on Spider Man any more. He had just opened a package of Goodygooygumdrops he had bought in Topshop. He put one in his mouth and squealed in delight at the chocolate explosion in his mouth. It was better than when he had removed a prisoners toenail with only a paperclip. Better than the feeling of a knife in his hands. He popped another in his mouth when his breathing became laboured. He checked the back of the pack and saw "WARNING: Contains nuts". "Fuck..." he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. -

* * *

Hey! Sorry its been so long :) Ive been a very lazy person lately.. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Dont forget to review as I cannot do this without you guys :) I have a blog now! Look for TheGoddessDemeter on :) Check out September Silver on FanFiction too. She and I will be writing a story together soon :) Bye xxx

* * *

Question time: How many words are in my little story about Eugene? I will "subscribe" to the first author who gets it and I will review one of their stories. They will also get a mention in the next chapter of this story. If you are a guest reviewer then all I can give you is a mention unless you have a username but are too lazy to log in :) If so just leave in in the review along with the answer or you could give me a friends username if you wanna be nice :) Love you lots like jelly tots xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :) So I got two guest reviews a while ago and this is just a little response. First, Im sorry about the spelling mistake I made in Skulduggerys name. Im sorry I wasted your time. These are just silly little things I write now and again. They arent great, I know. I have better stories. I didnt realize I had 11 words listed, thank you for pointing that out. I also didnt realize I forgot two words. I make mistakes like everyone else. Im sorry I disappointed you. The apostrophe thing is just me taking shortcuts and being lazy. To the people who like this, Ill have new chapters up soon. Bye xxx 


	5. Chapter 5

Um...hi. *ducks fruit/bricks thrown at me*

So...I havent updated in a few months...Im sorry! I've lost interest in writing these last few months and gotten interested in YouTubers...If you dont know who they are, run. But if you know who Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) are then you get an internet hug!

(^.^)

So, my stories. Chapter 3 of CAFTFA is half written from ages ago so I will continue that! My Lily and James one...still not sure about it. I might re-write some chapters to see if I can improve/get back into the swing of it.

The SP 10 wotd challenge will be continued as I have promised to write someone a chapter. The HP one will be discontinued because I have no reviews with words for it!

Should I make a second chapter for The First Dance? If so, will I continue with Draco and Hermione or just do chapters with different HP couples on different occasions?

Also, follow me on twitter: HPhangirl

~Me :3


End file.
